


Comforting Touches

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling, M/M, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: Tails has been playing a lot of video games lately. He says it's to get better, but Sonic has a feeling his lover is using them as an excuse for something else. Luckily, he knows how to get to the bottom of it!A belated drabble written in April for SonicFoxhound for donating to my ko-fi account in March! He asked for NSFW Sonails, so here we are! Enjoy!Sonic and Tails (c) SEGA





	Comforting Touches

Dry mouth, sweaty palms, and frazzled fur. It was the most simple yet accurate way to describe how Tails felt, his adrenaline on hyperdrive. His fingers clenched tightly and his eyes wavered. He was so close… it was just in reach… He could practically see his prize, glistening in the light. It almost felt cathartic.  
  
After trying for so long with no avail, he was sure this time, he’d finally get his chance!  
  
_Shiing! BOOM!_  
  
“No!! Augh, dammit!!”  
  
In a huff, the frustrated fox threw down his controller before flopping into the couch. This was the twentieth time today! He just could never get close enough to the treasure chest without triggering those enemies to blast him with lasers!  
  
“Heheh, having trouble there, babe?”  
  
Ah, the sweet voice of his hero… Tails smiled somewhat abashedly as Sonic sat next to him, taking one of his soft tails into his lap before running skilled fingers through it. He snuggled closer with a sigh of content. Chaos, his boyfriend was so good… He smiled lightly and let out a soft chitter of delight. “Yeah… those stupid things keep getting me…” He glowered at the screen, where Sonic could see the walking monstrosities seeming to guard a chest. Tails had been trying to sneak past them, but nothing worked yet.  
  
“Have you tried blocking the lasers?” he offered. Tails rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back, instead stretching his legs.  
  
“Ugh, I can… but then I wouldn’t get the stealth achievement…” he whined. He closed his eyes out of frustration, though a shiver went through him at the feeling of Sonic’s hands ghosting over his sides. A flush stole across his cheeks when he realized they were both barefoot—essentially naked—while cuddling on the couch. It felt so… naughty… He’d always dreamed of eventually going… all the way… with Sonic, but…  
  
“Tails…” Sonic’s voice was firm, but gentle. “It’s the Legend of Alicia. There’s no achievements…” Despite the calmness, Tails still felt his stomach twist in knots. In hindsight, he should have known his brother would catch onto his ruse. But he wished he hadn’t… Now he had to spill the truth, how he— “Are you scared it’ll hurt too much?”  
  
If his face wasn’t a mask of shock before, it was now. Was he talking in his sleep?! Sonic’s soft hand moved to cup his face, before fawn lips met his white, fuzzy muzzle. He cooed weakly, parting his legs to wrap them around his lover. It wasn’t a deep kiss, allowing Tails to speak in a soft murmur.  
  
“I’ve wanted it for so long…” he explained nervously. “But… I don’t know if I can take it… I know you can go slow…” He rubbed a knee against Sonic’s groin, and Sonic couldn’t help but moan out. The hedgehog loved that about Tails… The vulpine knew just what spots to get to get him going, allowing them both to enjoy a vocal session of pleasure, without any penetration between them. But they both wanted it so bad… He wanted to share his whole body with his foxy, with the brother who became his lover as their bond grew stronger and he became of age.  
  
He was left so confused, as to what Tails was so worried for. He could move slow! He would treat Tails as gently as he wanted, as lovingly careful as he could be… He wanted Tails to enjoy it.  
  
“But I don’t want you to hold yourself back, just for me… you deserve to feel good too,” the flushed fox finally admitted. “I want you to go fast… I just…”  
  
To his shock, Sonic sat up, trailing his fingers up and down his chest. The hedgehog was gazing at him so adoringly, so affectionately, it made him get choked up. He could tell his words struck a chord, in the good way, and Sonic’s next gesture proved such.  
  
“Now… if that’s all you were worried about… then why didn’t you just ask to be the pitcher?” the question was as lewd as it was endearing. Skilled fingers moved down to his sheathe, applying pressure and warmth to his groin. A thick gasp escaped his muzzle, blue eyes staring into deep forests of energizing green. They… they were really going to do it… Sonic was going to… ride him…  
  
“Heh… I… I didn’t think of that…” he moaned. Just how could Sonic get him hard so quickly?! He felt the blood rushing to his growing arousal, which left him feeling so dizzy and warm and lightheaded. It was like a wave, a wave that knocked him for a loop yet he couldn’t bring himself to get off of it.  
  
Sonic chuckled and kissed Tails gently, gently massaging the growing shaft. Tails wasn’t quite as thick as him, but he had a very impressive girth and length of his own, and it felt so warm in his hands… He could feel how taut his bro already was, from having been restricting himself. It was admirable, how he was trying to keep things from getting out of hand. But it just made it obvious, outside of robots, the boy had much to learn.  
  
“Just relax… I’ll be the pilot for _this_ flight,” the speedster joked. Slowly, he used one hand to spread his cheeks, rubbing his eager hole against his foxy’s cock. He’d been preparing for so long, knowing he’d be pleasuring Tails one way or another… So it was with little difficulty that he was able to wiggle the tip into his body.  
  
Blue and yellow slowly worked their way together, the speedy hedgehog bracing himself on Tails’ shoulders while sinking down. Tails was left gasping out of sheer joy, feeling the other’s hot insides start to surround him. Fire lapped at his loins, his own blood burning as much as the tight flesh around his member. It was hot… tight… soft like velvet… he let out a whimpering groan, arching his back and pushing further. Sonic’s eyes fluttered shut with a gasp of his own. Tails was so _big_!  
  
“S-Sonic…”  
  
The sound of his name was answered with an eager, loving grin.  
  
“It’s okay, Tails… I’m ready for this.” And Tails never trusted Sonic more than he did right then.


End file.
